The Rochester Area Pepper Center (RAPC) proposes the following five functions for the Demonstration and Information Dissemination Core (DIDC): (1) Dissemination of information about the cores, projects, and findings to health care professionals; (2) Dissemination of information about the cores, projects, and findings to non-health care professionals; (3) Dissemination of information about the findings to older persons; (4) Assistance with subject recruitment; and (5) Measurement of the impact of specific project interventions and/or information dissemination on practices of health care professionals and older persons. The first project will be devoted to (1) increasing public and professional awareness of the RAPC; (2) recruiting subjects; (3) developing a registry of target audiences most likely to have interest in or to benefit from project findings; and (4) planning information dissemination strategies that will best promote the proposed core and project activities. Years 2 through 5 will be dedicated (1) to selecting and operationalizing information dissemination strategies for specific project findings and RAPC accomplishments; and (2) to selecting and operationalizing demonstration projects to measure (a) outcomes related to specific recommendations that resulted from RAPC intervention studies; and (b) the effectiveness of selected information dissemination strategies on intended audiences.